1. Field
The present invention relates an air cleaner device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known air cleaner device is shown in Japanese Patent No. 3,466,702, and includes an air cleaner case and an air cleaner element, the air cleaner case including a case main unit and a cover and the air cleaner element being disposed in a position biased on the side of the cover relative to a fastening surface between the case main unit and the cover. In such an air cleaner device, the air cleaner element has a peripheral edge portion fitted via a seal into a peripheral groove formed in each of peripheral edge portions of an upward opening portion in the case main unit and a downward opening portion in the cover and the case main unit is tightly integrated with the cover with screws tightened into each mounting hole therein.